A Promise
by PrincessLia
Summary: "I could kiss you, you bitch." With her last bit of strength, Rain grinned and leaned into the touch. "Promise?" Alice chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I promise."


"Rain?" The latina didn't move, she hung her head and Alice voice was full of panic.

"Rain?" The blonde was on the verge of crying.

"Rain?" She leaned in closer, hoping for the person to move, to take a deep breath, to look at her with a grin, saying it was only a joke. But The latina didn't do any of that and Alice couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her face. She looked to the side, at the weapon. She was having an internal fight and after another glance to the latina, she grabbed the pistol. Alice breath was shaking and after some deep breaths, she unlocked the gun. Before she could fully pull the trigger, Rain suddenly reached out and pushed the gun to the side.

"I'm not dead yet." She took the gun from the shocked blonde.

"I think I'll have that back." Alice half smiled as she leaned towards the latina and laid her hand onto the womans cheek.

"I could kiss you, you bitch." With her last bit of strength, Rain grinned and leaned into the touch.

"Promise?" Alice chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I promise."

**xXxXxXx**

All Alice could think of was that it just wasn't fair. After the antivirus brought out its effect, Rain had recovered and saved Alice's life by opening the hatch, successfully sending the mutated liker to its death. And for what price did she survive? Only so she could also be captured and experimented on by Umbrella. Alice had learned from Wesker that Rain was experimented on so she could exploit the full potential of the Las Plaga parasite without being controlled by it.

In other words, the Rain that Alice had send diving into the freezing water, was _her_ Rain. The latina was Alice first female love and after the blonde had lost Claire, it now completely broke her to know that Rain was also gone forever. She was sitting on a chair in her room, staring at the ground with an empty expression. A knock at the door brought her back to the present and she slowly stood up, walking to the door. She opened it and couldn't belive what she saw. Her eyes watered and she practically exhaled the name that had been on her mind the past few days.

"_Rain_?"

"You look as if you're seeing a ghost."

"What are you doing here?" The latina grinned.

"If I remember correctly, which I do thanks to the bath you gave me, you still owe me a kiss." Rain reached out, grabbed Alice's neck and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Alice was too shocked to respond and Rain broke the kiss shortly after it started, letting go of Alice's neck.

"Mind if I come in?" She raised her eyebrow and Alice shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"Why are you here? I though you..." Alice couldn't say it and Rain grabbed her arms, leading her into the room.

"I was practically completely frozen, causing the chip in my head to have a short-circuit. Thanks to the Plagas I didn't die and managed to climb out of the water." Alice eyes watered and Rain pulled her in again. She wrapped her arms around Alice, holding her tightly and the blonde started to sob.

"I though I lost you again." Rain chuckled.

"Takes more than that to bring me down." Alice turned her head and kissed Rain with as much passion as she could bring up. The latina guided Alice towards the bed without breaking their kiss, wich got more heated with every passing second. As Alice legs hit the edge of the bed, Rain broke their kiss and pushed her onto it. Alice didn't move, she only laid there panting and her blue eyes drilled into Rain's.

"_Alice_." Rain crawled over the blonde and kissed her tenderly. She opened the black armor and carefully removed it. Her one hand rested on Alice's thigh, slowly caressing up and down, while the other massaged the blonde's breast. Alice moaned into the kiss and Rain took the opportunity to slide her tongue through the other woman's lips. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Alice?" The blonde crawled out from underneath the latina and opened the door. Jill was standing in front of her with a lot of guns.

"Hey, your guns are all clean and ready to kill." Jill handed Alice the weapons.

"Thanks Jill." Alice smiled and Jill returned it.

"Oh and before I forget." She started walking backwards.

"I know you're a super woman and stuff, but you should get some rest. We will head out in some hours." She turned around and walked away. Alice only shook her head and then smiled as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You gonna go soon?" Alice closed the door and leaned into the embrace.

"Yeah, we will go and try to bring down the Red Queen's main computer." She turned around and snuggled into Rain's chest.

"Mind if we continue this after I come back?"

"If I had to, I would wait an eternity to be with you." Alice chuckled and moved to the bed. She laid down and patted the space besides her. Rain grinned and also laid onto the bed. Her front was now pressed into Alice's back and she embraced the blonde.

"Just promise me you _will_ come back." Alice had to smile and laid her hand onto Rain's.

"I promise."

The End.


End file.
